


Образец

by Oricat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Drama, M/M, Mutation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oricat/pseuds/Oricat
Summary: Дженсен - обычный астрогеолог. Исследование одной далёкой планеты подарило не только залежи ценного ресурса для Земли, но и загадочную болезнь для Дженсена. И без Джареда ему не справиться.





	Образец

**Author's Note:**

> Для Эдди - единственной и неповторимой!

День был жаркий, у Дженсена чесалась щетина под шейным платком, и он поспешил содрать его, едва вошёл в ворота своего дома.

На лужайке перед крыльцом поджаривался до золотисто-бронзового Джеймс. Снова перетащил шезлонг с заднего двора, засранец, чтобы увидеть Дженсена на входе.

Услышав хруст гравия под подошвами тяжелых ботинок, Джеймс подхватился с шезлонга и суетливо подбежал к Дженсену.

— Дженсен, эй, Дженсен, — в своей обычной манере затараторил он, шагая рядом и заглядывая в лицо, — эй, посмотри, ведь оттопырилось одно ухо, ну!

Пакет с продуктами оттягивал руки, из-под бейсболки пот тёк ручейками, щипал глаза, но Дженсен с мученическим стоном остановился, снял очки и уставился на Джеймса. Зелёные с золотинками глаза, пушистые выгоревшие на солнце ресницы, след от очков на облупившемся носу, вихор русых волос надо лбом и чуть заострённые уши — всё тот же Джеймс, без изменений. Да их и быть не могло — реципиент менялся необратимо. Они оба это знали, но Джеймс продолжал торчать на лужайке, беззастенчиво выпрашивая внимания Дженсена, вот уже второй год. Джаред в шутку называл его «заклинателем Дженсенов» за невозможность ему отказать.

Джеймс был первым. Парень, появившийся на пороге нового дома Дженсена, едва тот успел распаковать чемоданы. Пришёл пешком от ближайшей станции, с одним рюкзаком, и заявил, что внешность Дженсена — это дар. Которым тот теперь может поделиться со всеми, и в первую очередь, конечно, с ним, с Джеймсом, а уж он-то распорядится им как надо. Дженсен был слишком подавлен ситуацией и скоростью произошедшего — он махнул рукой и предложил парню пива. За вечер общения чёрные волосы Джеймса посветлели до тёмно-русого, а заметная горбинка на носу сгладилась до чёткой прямой линии. Он напросился переночевать в садовом домике, да так в нём и остался.

Через полгода Джеймс стал точной копией Дженсена.

Нет, Дженсен не путал его со своим отражением в зеркале, как поначалу любили спрашивать в многочисленных интервью. То, что Дженсен видел в зеркале слева, у Джеймса было справа. Не было сломанного носа и шрама на подбородке. Но больше всего Джеймса выдавала мимика и манера двигаться — они были совершенно другими. Так же, как и у остальных реципиентов — люди будто продолжали пользоваться своими старыми лицами и телами, не перенимая движений образца.

После Джеймса люди повалили толпами. Забор нисколько не спасал, и Дженсену пришлось заказать механического пса для охраны периметра. Модель «Ровер» с правом задержания: длинный манипулятор с мощной клешнёй, сложенный на глянцевой белой спине, недвусмысленно указывал на то, что нарушитель спокойствия будет немедленно схвачен. Это помогло защитить жилище Дженсена от вторжения, но по ту сторону забора образовался целый палаточный лагерь из мужчин всех возрастов и национальностей, страстно жаждущих выглядеть так же, как он.

Девушки тоже подтянулись — желающих заполучить жениха с внешностью Дженсена нашлось немало. Вскоре неподалёку вырос целый туристический посёлок. Там были мотель и гостиница для тех, кто хочет задержаться подольше, пара магазинчиков, заправка и бар. Дженсен наведывался в магазин, а вот первое же посещение бара оставило удручающее впечатление — невыносимо было смотреть на флиртующие, напивающиеся, спорящие копии себя — и больше он туда не ходил.

Вскоре лагерь паломников у забора исчез. Дженсен всё равно выходил в строго оговоренные часы и молча разглядывал всех собравшихся. Поначалу было жутко — с такой жаждой всматривались в его лицо мужчины; кто-то обладал явными уродствами, кто-то просто хотел такой же цвет глаз или форму подбородка, но Дженсену неизменно казалось, что он что-то у них отнимает. Навсегда.

***  
Жужжа сервомеханизмами, из дома выбежал Ровер и ткнулся тупой мордой в ладонь. Дженсен переключил его на охрану периметра и снова развернулся к Джеймсу:

— Завтра Шон едет в Остин, может тебя подбросить.

— Да-да-да, — закивал Джеймс, натягивая футболку и пряча лицо. Потом завертелся, ухватил шезлонг за изголовье и потащил на задний двор. — Но пока ещё рано! — донеслось из-за угла дома.

Дженсен только головой покачал. Этот разговор повторялся изо дня в день. У Джеймса было три миллиона планов, как распорядиться новой внешностью, но когда он получил, что хотел, вся его решимость испарилась. Он придумывал одну причину за другой, чтобы остаться: то он должен подкопить денег, то купить виртуальные курсы «чтобы подучиться», то не мог определиться с планетой проживания. Вчера Джеймс сказал, что устроился стриптизёром в бар и не может подвести Трейси, хозяйку заведения. Дженсен чертыхался и вопрошал, воздевая руки, кому в посёлке вообще нужен стриптизёр с такой мордой, но Джеймс уверял, что очень нужен, всем, и что дамы от него в восторге. И Дженсен никак не мог набраться решимости, чтобы его прогнать.

В доме было прохладно, поляризованные окна надёжно укрывали его от посторонних глаз и Дженсен только тут мог вздохнуть свободно. Он успел принять душ и переодеться, спустился на кухню за стаканом сока и увидел Джареда, открывающего ворота. Возле него тут же возник Ровер, с разбегу затормозил, приседая на задние лапы, и Джаред, мимоходом погладив плоскую морду, приложил ладонь к сенсору, подтверждая личность. Джеймс тоже заковылял по дорожке к Джареду, старательно выворачивая ступни вовнутрь и разводя колени, но тот улыбнулся и покачал головой, давая понять, что не купился. Эта игра тоже продолжалась давно: Джеймс пытался выдать себя за Дженсена, но Джаред только смеялся и подкалывал в ответ, ни разу не обманувшись.

Дженсен стёр глупую улыбку с лица и полез в холодильник — наверняка Джаред голоден, тот будто специально сидел на диете каждый раз перед тем, как навестить Дженсена. Это случалось не так часто — Дженсен настоял. И будь его воля — запретил бы Джареду приезжать совсем. Поэтому Джаред не звонил, не предупреждал о приезде, а просто в один прекрасный день возникал на пороге дома.

— Как знал, что ты приедешь! — крикнул Дженсен, услышав, как стукнула входная дверь. — Купил кучу бифштексов.

— Я не голоден, — отозвался Джаред совсем рядом. Дженсен испуганно обернулся — Джаред стоял на пороге кухни, совсем близко.

— Уйди, не смотри, слышишь, — зашипел Дженсен, опуская голову как можно ниже и выталкивая его в гостиную. Джаред послушно пятился, потом неожиданно поймал руки Дженсена, развёл их в стороны и влепился грудью в грудь, захватывая в объятия.

— Я не смотрю, не смотрю, Дженсен, — шептал он на ухо, щекоча отросшими волосами щёку и прижимая крепче. — Так я тебя не вижу, так можно.

Дженсен помнил свой ужас, когда в очередной приезд Джареда, позволив себе на минутку рассмотреть его лицо, впитать, запомнить на долгие дни вперёд, заметил в его серо-голубых глазах золотисто-зелёные пятнышки. Он в панике прогнал Джареда, а после установил правило, что общаться они будут только через стену. То, что он отнимает у Джареда его уникальную внешность, стало ночным кошмаром. Этого он допустить не мог, ему нравилось в Джареде всё: от длинных ног до буйных локонов и родинки у носа. И больше всего он хотел, чтобы Джаред остался собой.

***  
Джаред был врачом в их экспедиции. Корпорация решила, что комплектовать экипаж живым врачом дешевле и выгоднее, чем устанавливать на исследовательском корабле громоздкий и дорогостоящий автоматический медблок, поэтому когда «Теллура» готовилась к своему второму вылету, на пороге появился сияющий Джаред. Дженсену он напомнил новенький, только сошедший с конвейера автомобиль: в белоснежном кителе с блестящим кадуцеем на воротнике, высокий, стройный, с аккуратно зачесанными длинными волосами и заразительной улыбкой во весь рот; казалось, он даже пахнет так же — дорогой кожей и свежестью. Дженсен скалился в ответ, не в силах сдержать улыбку, а когда их взгляды встретились, показалось, на пару секунд оглох — разом припомнилась вся банальщина про разряды тока и ощутимое напряжение, которое можно потрогать руками. И это совсем не обрадовало. Капитан Сингер — отставник Космических Сил и заслуженный ветеран всего, что только можно представить — никаких романтических отношений внутри экипажа не признавал и грозился высадить на попутном астероиде за малейшие подозрения. Поэтому Дженсен только вздохнул тихонечко и пообещал себе пригласить симпатичного доктора на свидание сразу же, как только «Теллура» вернётся на Землю. Если, конечно, за время длительной экспедиции не выяснится, что приглашать его на свидание не стоит. К несчастью Дженсена, пока их корабль полтора земных года рыскал по дальнему космосу в поисках ценных ресурсов для Земли, ситуация только усугубилась: Джаред явно проявлял к нему симпатию. Да, они по большей части дружески общались и даже совместно подшучивали над остальными членами экипажа, но было и что-то ещё: случайные прикосновения и откровенные взгляды тайком, и невыносимое гудящее напряжение, стоило им оказаться слишком близко друг к другу.

Один год, шесть месяцев и десять дней — и вот удача, о которой экипаж «Теллуры» и не мечтал: сёрчеры уверено сигнализировали, что на Бете Эридана А — симпатичной планетке земного типа — обнаружены залежи метаферритовой руды. И чем больше данных приносили сёрчеры, тем в больший экстаз впадал Дженсен: планета могла стать самым крупным известным человечеству месторождением метаферрита, а материала хватило бы на написание пары диссертаций по астрогеологии. Ну и, конечно же, свидание с Джаредом придвинулось на вполне определённый срок и сладким ожиданием снова тянуло под ложечкой.

Планетка казалась довольно тихой и спокойной; бело-серая, каменистая, причудливо извитая руслами рек по южному полушарию и густо-сине-зелёная — по северному. Из-за близости метаферрита приборы на зондах выдавали слишком большие погрешности, и Дженсен решил спуститься на поверхность и «прощупать» её руками. Он был убеждён, что там, упираясь ступнями в землю, ощущая камни своими ладонями, глядя своими глазами, а не видоискателями камер, узнает больше, что чутьё подскажет ему лучшее место для начала разработок и будущего лагеря колонизаторов. Это был странный метод, коллеги Дженсена считали его чудиком, но не возражали — до сих пор Дженсен ни разу не ошибся.

Спускаться с ним вызвалась Алайна — одна из четырёх геологов на корабле. Остальные заверили, что им и показаний достаточно, и окопались в исследовательском штабе.

Разведка боем прошла успешно. Дженсен почти порхал по поверхности — благо, гравитация в половину земной позволяла — расставлял маркеры, запускал буры и выбирал ресторан, и даже сдавившая виски головная боль не смогла подпортить радужного настроения. А через час после возвращения на «Теллуру» начался кошмар.  
Команда собралась в столовой, все возбуждённо переговаривались, делясь планами и радуясь близкому завершению их похода, рты были больше заняты словами, чем едой, и даже капитан Сингер, вопреки своему обыкновению, не хмурил брови, а поглядывал на свой экипаж, одобрительно посмеиваясь. Дженсен сидел напротив Джареда, подбирая правильные слова, и ему казалось, что Джаред занят тем же.  
В следующее мгновение Дженсен оказался на полу; всё тело выломало чудовищной судорогой, выгнуло дугой, будто по нему пустили разряд тока. И ещё раз, и снова. Глаза закатились, на губы плеснула кровь из прокушенного языка, Дженсен услышал громкие испуганные крики, а потом сознание милостиво отключилось.

Он пару раз приходил в себя в белой каюте, заменявшей на корабле медблок. В первый раз он мало что смог разобрать из-за туманящей зрение боли — только мельтешение цветных пятен и тревожный гул. Когда он очнулся во второй раз, картинка отпечаталась у него в мозгу до мельчайших подробностей: Алайна настойчиво тянула Джареда к двери, смотрела на него так, будто это Джаред смертельно болен и повторяла без конца: «Мне жаль, уходи, мне жаль, уходи», а тот всё силился что-то сказать, но только открывал-закрывал рот, глядя широко раскрытыми влажными глазами на Дженсена — растерянный и уязвимый. А потом на глаза Дженсена опустилась повязка, и он снова соскользнул в засасывающую красными всполохами боли черноту.

Хромосомная аберрация идентичности — болезнь Резнора — так называлась эта дрянь. Редкое сочетание условий: вирус Хема, радиация и сильнейшая магнитная буря — и вот уже обладатель мутировавшего вируса Хема награждает своей внешностью всех половозрелых обладателей игрек-хромосомы. Дженсен был далеко не первым заболевшим, но болезнь его предшественников не получила широкой огласки. Может, виной тому была заурядная внешность «образцов», может, немноголюдность планет, на которых они жили, но никого из них не ждали прямо у трапа четырнадцать предложений от клиник эстетической хирургии, частных практиков и даже одного монастыря, на территории которого обитали инди-целители. Дженсен разогнал рой летучих, переливающихся кричащими цветами визиток, надвинул кепку пониже на глаза и зашагал к шаттлу, который и доставил его к новому дому.

***  
Джаред позвонил в первый же день. Дженсен ответил на видеозвонок, выслушал нелепые поздравления с новосельем: преувеличенно радостный тон, натянутая улыбка и всё тот же тоскливый взгляд куда-то ниже и правее. Джаред смотрел на Дженсена на мониторе, а когда поднимал взгляд в камеру, Дженсен пялился на изображение, и посмотреть глаза в глаза не получалось, как ни старайся. Разговор не клеился, паузы становились всё длиннее и напряжённее, и Дженсен, пробормотав извинения, вырубил связь. Потом он привык, стал довольствоваться и этими «подглядываниями» — Джаред старался звонить каждый день, и Дженсен видел его изображение, мельтешащее на пробежке, видел, как он оглядывается и улыбается прохожим, гуляя по улицам, и чаще всего — в клинике, в обрамлении белых стен и белого кителя, залитого ярким светом, и тогда можно было спокойно его поразглядывать.

***  
Сейчас Джаред сжимал его в объятиях, мял футболку на лопатках и учащённо дышал, явно собираясь совершить какую-то глупость. Дженсен почувствовал, как его шею тронули губы и отпрянул, насколько позволили обхватившие его руки.

— Джаред, не надо, — Дженсен тяжело сглотнул и уткнулся ему в плечо. — Это опасно, не стоит…

— Я хочу. Так давно хочу тебя, Дженсен, — горячо шептал в макушку Джаред, жался, вжимался всем телом, и не почувствовать, как сильно он хочет, стало невозможно.

— Ты можешь пойти в посёлок и трахнуть любого «меня», — процедил Дженсен. Раз дело только в сексе — пусть идёт, можно было и предвидеть такой расклад.

— Я пробовал, — неожиданно признался Джаред. Дженсен замер, не в силах двинуться, вырваться, уйти. Он должен был быть готов, но неожиданно оказалось, что представлять Джареда с другим собой и знать, что подобное было — разные вещи. Знание оказалось невыносимым, пригвоздило к полу, смело начисто все мысли, оставив только выжигающую изнутри ревность.

— Не вышло, — горько хмыкнул Джаред, и Дженсен снова задышал. — Они совсем другие, как ты не понимаешь? Будто маску надели, а под ней — совсем другие люди. И я вижу их, других — не тебя. А мне ты нужен.

Дженсен очень старался понять, чем же он такой ценный. Всегда считал себя ботаником, заучкой, которому копаться в библиотеке минералов было интереснее, чем тусоваться на вечеринках. Но когда ему вдруг становились интересны люди, он без проблем получал внимание любого — парня или девушки. Даже вечно сварливая консьержка становилась приветливее, когда Дженсен ей улыбался, против обыкновения обращая на неё внимание, здороваясь. Дженсен научился этим пользоваться. Людям нравилось, как он выглядел, Господи, да они целый город в честь его лица построили — так не в этом ли его главная ценность?

***  
Под конец первого месяца своего изгнания Дженсен оказался на грани нервного истощения. Он еле пробился к своему дому сквозь ещё не организованную толпу. Уставший, измученный кошмарами, с разводами пыли на лице, оставленными чужими цепкими пальцами, стоял в ванной и пялился на своё отражение. Рука сама поднялась, выстрелила в отражение кулаком, и в раковину посыпались блестящие осколки. Дженсен выловил один — длинный, с острым концом — повертел в руке, зашипел, чиркнув краем по пальцу, и, заворожённо глядя на рубиновые капли, зачастившие на белую керамику, прижал остриё к щеке. Он зажмурился, собираясь с силами — всего-то и нужно: пара разрезов слева, пара справа и наискосок через лоб и нос. Но в темноте под веками вдруг возник Джаред. Смотрел, скорбно вздёрнув брови, качал головой, а потом развернулся и пошёл прочь. Дженсен тогда подумал: а что если первым, кто не захочет больше с ним общаться, станет Джаред, если он потеряет интерес, посмотрит жалостливо на остатки прежде красивого лица и тихо исчезнет из его жизни?

***  
А сейчас тот стоял, крепко прижимая к себе Дженсена, и говорил что-то совсем другое, о чём и помыслить было опасно — страшно ошибиться.

— Люблю твой голос, — низко гудел он, вливая в уши невозможное: — Люблю…

И Дженсен сорвался. Набросился на этот рот, заткнув поцелуем, кусал и вылизывал, запустив руку в волосы, крепко сжимая их в горсти, не давая отодвинуться ни на долю дюйма. Потом, когда занемели губы и воздух стал жизненно необходим, Дженсен немного ослабил хватку на затылке и ладонью другой руки закрыл Джареду глаза. Тот стоял, покорный, даже перестал жадно шарить руками по телу Дженсена, только зацепился большими пальцами за его ремень, часто дышал, приоткрыв припухшие губы, и молчал, ожидая указаний. Дженсен приказал:

— Глаза не открывать!

И повёл Джареда вглубь дома, в спальню с тяжёлыми шторами и толстой дубовой дверью — запереться от всего остального мира. Он подвёл Джареда к высокой кровати, усадил, ощущая ладонями, как тот дрожит, наблюдая, как подрагивают его ресницы, и взял с прикроватной тумбочки маску для сна. Дженсен никогда раньше не пользовался ими, но это было одной из первых вещей, что он купил в новый дом. Повязка легла Джареду на глаза, и тот выдохнул, сразу будто включившись, снова запустил руки Дженсену под футболку, прижался губами к животу. Дженсен рухнул на него сверху, целуя, подтягивая повыше, раскладывая на кровати; в угол полетели пыльные кеды, следом потёртые джинсы. Футболку он снимал осторожнее, стараясь не стянуть повязку. Кожа Джареда влажно заблестела, и Дженсен попробовал её всю — от гудящего стонами горла до подрагивающего живота и чувствительных местечек со внутренней стороны щиколоток. Джаред всё тянул руки к члену — такому красивому, длинному, перевитому венами — но Дженсен ловил его за запястья и прижимал к кровати, дул на головку, любуясь выступающими каплями смазки и впитывал раскинувшуюся перед ним прекрасную картину, всеми силами стараясь запомнить каждое мгновение. Такое вряд ли могло повториться, но Дженсен был странно спокоен по этому поводу.

Джаред вдруг сдёрнул повязку, Дженсен не успел даже испугаться, как тот перевернулся на живот, уткнувшись лбом в подушку и, выставив зад, пробубнил:

— Давай так.

Дженсен ведь не железный. Его хватило только на то, чтобы нашарить дрожащей рукой смазку, спустить джинсы и наскоро смазать член. Он погладил пальцем тёмную дырку, скользнул внутрь, в горячее-влажное, остатками мозга понял, что Джаред готовился, приставил член и вломился внутрь. Джаред метался под ним, выгибая спину, подмахивал, откидывал чёлку с лица, силясь заглянуть через плечо, и Дженсен навалился на него, одной рукой вжимая ему голову в подушку, давил на шею, а другой мял маленькую упругую задницу, всё ускоряясь. Дженсен кончил позорно быстро, вцепился в бока Джареда обеими руками, отпустив наконец многострадальную шею, вжался бёдрами и излился, увидев под зажмуренными веками все звёзды Вселенной.

Джаред обиженно пропыхтел под ним:

— Мог бы и меня подождать.

Дженсен привстал, давая перевернуться, и тут же положил ладонь ему на глаза.

— Прости, прости, — зашептал в приоткрытые розовые губы, поцеловал, делясь своим загнанным дыханием, убрал руку, удостоверился, что глаза Джареда закрыты, и сполз ниже.

Наконец взял в рот его член, приласкал языком и задвигал головой, сильно всасывая. Когда Джаред уже был близок к развязке — его бёдра напряглись, живот сокращался, стоны непрерывно лились из горла — Дженсен поднял взгляд и увидел, как блеснули его глаза сквозь спутанные пряди, упавшие на лоб. Джаред подглядывал! Дженсен рванул наверх, обхватил его, нашаривая слетевшую повязку и натягивая на глаза.

— Нельзя! — зарычал в лицо. — Не делай так больше!

Джаред быстро закивал:

— Понял, понял я!

— Ещё раз так сделаешь, выставлю за дверь вместе с твоим стояком! — пригрозил Дженсен и в подтверждение серьёзности своих намерений куснул его за нижнюю губу. — И Ровера перепрограммирую, чтоб не пускал.

— Да понял я, — выстонал Джаред, — всё, что скажешь, только возьми его!..

Дженсен не стал его больше мучить, вернулся к прерванному занятию и довёл до разрядки. Джаред гладил его по спине, как заведённый, просто гладил, как большого кота, а потом только сильно вцепился в плечо, когда кончал. Дженсен проглотил всё до последней капли, немного отдышался, лёжа щекой у Джареда на животе, и, повернув его на бок, пристроился за спиной, уткнувшись лбом между лопаток.

Джаред обхватил его за бедро, притягивая поближе, и потребовал, выворачивая шею:

— Поцелуй меня!

Дженсен послушался, зажмурившись, и не давал себе думать ещё несколько минут. Потом, когда Джаред счастливо выдохнул и затих, прижав руку Дженсена к своей груди, невесёлые мысли всё же вернулись и навалились всей своей душащей тяжестью. Но вот так, лёжа в обнимку с расслабленным в истоме Джаредом, слушая ладонью его сердце, Дженсен не мог сказать ему в затылок труднопроизносимое: «Мы не можем встречаться». У нас нет будущего, Джаред. Я не смогу разрешить тебе быть рядом и терять себя, и мне придётся сдохнуть перед монитором в тоске.

— Знаешь, пожалуй, мне пора, — вдруг заявил Джаред преувеличенно бодрым тоном. Поднялся и начал собирать разбросанную одежду, старательно прячась за прядями волос. Дженсен мог только молча наблюдать за его перемещениями по комнате.

— Душ?.. — беспомощно спросил он, тщетно силясь оттянуть неизбежное расставание.

— Нет, — Джаред присел на край кровати и Дженсен видел его в профиль: острый нос, горящие алым истерзанные губы, ямочка на щеке. — Не хочу. От меня тобой пахнет.

Дженсен порывисто поднялся, обнял его со спины, зарылся лицом в волосы, внутри выло: «Не уходи!», и выдавил:

— Джаред, нам нужно серьёзно поговорить.

— Обязательно поговорим, Дженсен, — Джаред погладил его по предплечью, переплёл пальцы, — поговорим, когда я вернусь. Не провожай.

Встал и ушёл. А Дженсен подумал: «Ты не вернёшься сюда. Я же не пущу».

***  
Дженсен полночи подбирал нужные слова. Нужными словами были всевозможные варианты фразы «Нам нужно расстаться», а в голове билось - «Останься». Он промаялся до раннего рассвета, провалился в тревожный сон, а с утра навалилась работа.

Готовилась вторая экспедиция на Бету Эридана А. Подготовка затянулась, потому что исследовательский экипаж подбирался «без носителей ХY-хромосомы» — как изящно выразилась профессор Феррис. С колонистами дело обстояло ещё сложнее, но нужное количество представителей женского пола всё же набралось, роботы вовсю печатали посёлок, тяжёлое оборудование было успешно спущено на поверхность планеты и ждало запуска. От Дженсена требовали проверок и перепроверок данных, перерасчёта погрешностей и клятвенных заверений в том, что столько отменного метаферрита на Земле ещё не видали.

Дженсен уже смирился с тем, что «в поле» ему больше не работать, не трогать за шершавые бока новых планет, не слушать их удивительных голосов, шепчущих ему свои секреты. Поначалу, когда было сложно свыкнуться и с этим лишением, ему поступило предложение преподавать экзогеологию в родном Аризонском Университете планетологии. Дженсен тогда согласился, не особо раздумывая, но потом втянулся. Он с увлечением готовил материалы для лекций, подбирал подходящую доску для урока — больше всего ему нравилась винтажная белая, подходящая под маркер и проектор, включал голографический сканер и в предвкушении смотрел, как наполняется виртуальная аудитория. Его лекции пользовались популярностью — хотя Дженсену иногда начинало казаться, что и здесь на него приходят поглазеть, как на образец — часто заканчивались аплодисментами, а после рабочая почта была забита сообщениями с вопросами. 

Работой завалило по самые уши, Дженсен выползал из кабинета только поспать, и каждый день обещал себе, что отложит все дела и позвонит Джареду, но сам понимал, что ищет для себя причины не звонить. Джаред тоже не звонил, и это насторожило бы Дженсена, будь у него чуть больше времени на раздумья. К концу недели Дженсен был переполнен неясной тревогой, которая прорвалась наружу сиреной сигнализации — кто-то перелез через забор и Ровер задержал его. Обычно с редкими нарушителями разбирался Джеймс, но на этот раз сирена всё орала и орала, и Дженсену пришлось выйти самому.

На заднем дворе Ровер держал за щиколотку молодого парня, который при виде Дженсена перестал трепыхаться и уставился во все глаза.

— Джеймс? — вздёрнул брови парень, безуспешно пытаясь отковырять механическую клешню от своей ноги.

— Дженсен.

— О, — парень, казалось, расстроился.

Опасным он не выглядел, и Дженсен дал Роверу команду отпустить его.

— Я искал Джеймса, — пояснил парень, поднимаясь и отряхивая пыль с коленей и задницы. — Он уже несколько дней не появлялся на работе, на звонки не отвечает. Пропал...

Тревожное чувство усилилось, подкатило к самому горлу, мешая дышать. Дженсен рванул к садовому домику и распахнул дверь. Внутри было чисто прибрано, на своих местах стояли инструменты, в дальнем углу притулилась сложенная раскладушка — и никаких личных вещей Джеймса. Будто и не было его никогда.

— Должно быть, уехал, — пробормотал Дженсен. Кольнуло обидой — мог бы и попрощаться.

Дженсен выпроводил нарушителя за ворота, похвалил Ровера и пошёл в кабинет, полный решимости позвонить наконец Джареду.

Блёклый серый маркер бесстрастно известил о том, что Джареда нет в сети. Зато во входящих сообщениях мигало флажком срочности сообщение с «Теллуры». Дженсен устало потёр лицо и открыл его, ожидая увидеть Алайну или Брианну, но с экрана смотрел Джаред. Дженсен тупо уставился на него, силясь сообразить, что происходит.

— Дженсен! — торжественно заявил Джаред, сияя белым кителем и улыбкой. — Здравствуй, Дженсен!

Джаред пожевал нижнюю губу, прикусил язык и придвинулся ближе, сцепив свои беспокойные руки в замок.

— Я лечу туда, Дженсен. На Бету Эридана А. Прости, что не поставил в известность, да ещё и Феррис уговорил не рассказывать тебе, но, боюсь, ты мог бы мне помешать. Мог бы не отпустить или сделать ещё какую-то глупость — я не знаю, что там в твоей умной голове идентифицируется как «единственно правильное решение» — Джаред помахал пальцами в воздухе, изображая кавычки, отвёл взгляд на секунду и снова уставился прямо в камеру. — Мы изобрели вакцину от вируса Хема. Она пока экспериментальная, но результаты на Земле были обнадёживающими. Теперь мы хотим испытать её...

— И я в контрольной группе! — радостно сообщил знакомый голос и в кадр впрыгнул растрёпанный Джеймс, запнулся о кресло, повалился на Джареда и тот подхватил его за бока, рассмеявшись.

Сердце Дженсена пропустило удар, он ткнул пальцем в экран, останавливая запись, и застыл, рассматривая руку Джареда, обнимающую Джеймса. Джаред улетел с Джеймсом, они оба бросили Дженсена — неужели всё так просто и пошло? Так глупо. И больно до отупения. Что ж, может, так всем будет лучше. Нужно только до конца дослушать их объяснения, чтобы оторвать и выбросить. Дженсен запустил запись.  
Джеймс восстановил равновесие и умостил свою задницу на подлокотнике, в три погибели согнувшись к экрану.

— Дженсен, ты знаешь, сколько здесь красивых девчонок? — заговорщицки зашептал в камеру Джеймс. — И все мои. Да-да. Мимо этого, — он обвёл пальцем своё лицо, — никто не пройдёт. И я тут такой один! Самый симпатичный колонизатор на всей планете!

Джеймс расхохотался, театрально взмахнул руками и «улетел» из кадра. Джаред фыркнул ему вслед, улыбаясь, покачал головой и продолжил:

— Если испытания пройдут удачно и вакцина работает, сюда смогут прилетать и мужчины — без вируса мутировать будет нечему. Эта контрольная группа включает и меня. Я заражён вирусом Хема, Дженсен. И всё что мне нужно — спуститься на поверхность и подождать.

До Дженсена начало доходить.

— Нет, — он скрипнул зубами от бессилия, — нет, Джаред, нет, нет…

— Я подготовился, я помню, как это было с тобой, — Джаред напротив сверкал повлажневшими глазами, — я готов это пережить.

«Если переживёшь, Джаред, дурак ты эдакий! Если!» — Дженсен мог только сжимать монитор и таращиться — кричать было некому.

— А потом я вернусь к тебе, — уверенно закончил Джаред, кивнул себе, опустив взгляд.

Дженсен тряхнул монитор в идиотской попытке заставить Джареда снова на себя посмотреть. И Джаред будто послушался.

— Ты только дождись меня, Дженсен. И верь в меня, мне это так нужно.

Картинка застыла пикселями на экране, пискнув сигналом конца сообщения.

И Дженсен начал ждать.

~the end~


End file.
